nowmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Forget (song)
}} "Never Forget" is a 1995 song recorded by Take That, from the album Nobody Else. It was released on 24 July 1995, and achieved success in many countries, including the UK, Spain and Ireland where it topped the singles chart. Song information The song was written by Gary Barlow and sung mostly by Howard Donald. The opening of the song is taken from Verdi's Requiem. It was released on 24 July 1995 and reached #1 in the UK chart, as the band's 7th number one single. The song remained at number one for three weeks in the UK charts. It was also the sixth track on the band's 1995 album Nobody Else. It was voted #4 in NME's "Top 50 Boyband Records" chart in September 2005. Robbie Williams left the band during the promotion of this song. It was mimed by the leading characters in the series finale in the fourth series of Shameless. The song was the finale of the Take That : The Ultimate Tour (2006). In 2008, Eoghan Quigg performed a cover of this song on The X Factor and it featured on his self-titled album, released on April 6, 2009. The following year it was performed by the final twelve during the final group performance of series 6. The song sold over 425,000 copies in the UK and has received a Gold sales status certification. Music video The music video is a montage of moments of Take That caught on camera. Most of the footage is taken from the band performing live, backstage at gigs or on tour. Other moments such as the band meeting Prince Charles and TV appearances are also shown. Live performances In the original recording of the song, Robbie Williams had a solo bit near the end. When the group reformed in 2006 without him, the first part of Williams' bit was sometimes sung by whoever was supporting the band on tour. The second half was sung by Mark Owen. After Robbie Williams rejoined the group in 2010, the song was performed live by all five members for the first time on BBC Children In Need on Friday 19 November 2010. It was also performed at the beginning of the X Factor Final 2010 featuring the 3 finalists Matt Cardle, Rebecca Ferguson and One Direction. Track listings ; UK CD Single #1 (74321 29957 2)http://eil.com/shop/moreinfo.asp?catalogid=101821 # "Never Forget" (Radio Edit) — 5:32 # "Back For Good" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") — 4:10 # "Babe" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") — 4:41 ; UK CD Single #2 (74321 29958 2)http://eil.com/shop/moreinfo.asp?catalogid=72761 # "Never Forget" (Single Mix) — 6:24 # "Pray" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") / Interview - 17:36 ; EU CD Single #1 (74321 29842 2)http://eil.com/shop/moreinfo.asp?catalogid=49380 # "Never Forget" (Radio Edit) — 5:32 # "Back For Good" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") — 4:10 ; EU CD Single #2 (74321 29843 2) # "Never Forget" (Radio Edit) — 5:32 # "Back For Good" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") — 4:10 # "Pray" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") / Interview - 17:36 ; Japanese CD Single (BVCP 1302) # "Sunday To Saturday" - 5:03 # "Back For Good" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") — 4:10 # "Babe" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") — 4:41 # "Pray" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") / Interview - 17:36 ; UK Cassette Single (74321 29959 2) # "Never Forget" (Radio Edit) — 5:32 # "Back For Good" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") — 4:10 ; UK 7" Viynl - Jukebox Release Only (74321 29960 2) # "Never Forget" (Radio Edit) — 5:32 # "Back For Good" (Live From MTV's "Most Wanted") — 4:10 Official versions * Album Version (5:13) * Single Mix Radio Edit (5:32) * Single Mix (6:24) * Live At The Manchester Nynex (7:32) * Live at Wembley (5:28) Certifications Charts Chart successions References Category:1995 singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Take That songs Category:Songs written by Gary Barlow it:Never Forget ja:ネヴァー・フォーゲット